Eyes
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: "Aku bisa membacanya di matamu. Dan kau juga bisa membacanya di mataku. Kurasa kita memiliki jawaban yang sama." Mata itu bersinar. Ia terkesiap. Jawabannya seratus persen benar. AruAni. RnR please?


Summary: "Aku bisa membacanya di matamu. Dan kau juga bisa membacanya di mataku. Kurasa kita memiliki jawaban yang sama."

Romance | Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhardt | Ficlet

T-rated.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are Isayama Hajime's.

**Eyes** © Ryuki Ayanami

* * *

><p>Perang telah usai. Kemenangan telah diraih dan sekarang ketenangan mulai dinikmati. Semuanya tampak normal. Tak ada lagi dinding tinggi di sekeliling kota. Orang-orang merayakan kebebasan mereka dengan gegap gempita. Akhirnya perjuangan selama seratus tahun terbayar juga.<p>

Hampir semua orang terbebas dari ketakutan dan kecemasan. Namun ada yang masih merasakan keganjilan pada hati mereka. Muda-mudi itu, si pirang yang juga sama-sama bermata biru—mereka tak sempat menikmati perayaan ini. Si laki-laki masih penasaran akan keberanan teorinya dan terus mencari bukti, sedang si perempuan tengah menjalani kehidupan terasing di pinggir kota sambil terus menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Mereka memiliki dimensi kehidupan yang berbeda. Cara mereka memandang dunia juga tak sama. Yang satu selalu mencari kebaikan dalam diri seseorang, sedang yang satu lagi selalu melihat dunia dari sisi negatif.

Mereka berbeda. Namun ada yang sama dalam diri mereka.

Mata.

Mereka sama-sama menikmati memandangi satu sama lain. Namun mereka juga benci dengan kebenaran akan diri mereka yang terpantul dalam mata masing-masing.

Begitu mudahnya mata itu untuk dibaca. Tetapi sayang, mereka menggunakan kacamata kuda. Jawaban yang terlihat jelas itupun membias tidak keruan.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu duduk tanpa ragu di hadapannya. Mata birunya memancarkan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Dan ia sangat benci hal itu. Sesaat tak ada percakapan yang berlangsung. Keheningan ini begitu menyiksanya. Ia harus membuat pemuda ini cepat pergi dari hadapannya.<p>

"Apa maumu?" Annie bertanya. Ia menatap datar sang lawan bicara.

Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam. "Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu."

Cih. Jawaban picisan.

"Kau tidak takut?" Kini matanya memandang tajam. "Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja."

Dia menggeleng. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Mata Annie menyipit. Sungguh jawaban yang terlalu percaya diri. Annie benci dengan keyakinan yang dimiliki pemuda ini. "Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Kau pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhku, namun kau tidak melakukannya."

Skakmat. Langkahnya mati, mulutnya terkunci. Annie hanya menggeram dalam hati.

Pemuda itu balik bertanya, "Boleh aku tahu mengapa?"

Annie mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Pemuda itu benar-benar cerdas. Namun ia tidak akan masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, tidak untuk yang kedua kali.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan kesombongan tingkat akut miliknya. Namun pemuda itu justru membalas sikapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, penuh dengan rasa penasaran namun tidak memaksa untuk menemukan jawabannya. Demi apapun, ia benci saat mata itu mencoba untuk membaca pikirannya, menelisik ke dasar hatinya kemudian memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Annie?"

Tak disangka, jantungnya berdebar makin kencang hanya karena ia mendengar pemuda itu menyebut namanya. Mungkin ia bisa mencari suatu alasan. Berbohong. Ya, itu pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku tidak berminat untuk membunuh orang lemah sepertimu." Akhirnya kebohongan itu meluncur juga dari mulutnya. Mudah-mudahan perkataan tadi bisa membuat pemuda itu jadi geram, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu karena muak dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kurasa itu bukan alasan yang sebenarnya."

Ia tersentak.

"Aku ingin sekali tahu mengapa, Annie."

_Jika kau bisa membaca pikiranku, mengapa kau tidak mencari tahu alasannya sendiri?_

Ingin rasanya Annie menjeritkan kata-kata itu langsung ke telinga pemuda di hadapannya. Ia terus bertahan dengan kebohongan dan sikapnya untuk tidak mengacuhkan pemuda itu. Namun sampai kapan hal itu akan bertahan? Ia mulai lelah dan keinginan untuk menyerah mulai muncul dalam hatinya.

Hening itu kembali muncul. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak akan menyerah. Justru dia tersenyum dan matanya terlihat sabar dalam menghadapi Annie.

Akhirnya pertahanan dirinya runtuh. Ia tak kuasa menghadapi mata itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Annie menjawab dengan nada setengah berbisik.

"Mengapa?"

"Kau harus pikirkan jawabannya sendiri."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku punya satu teori, namun aku tidak punya bukti kuat untuk mendukung teori tersebut."

"Katakan padaku."

"Aku tahu kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sudah tahu," sahut pemuda itu. "Aku bisa membacanya di matamu. Dan kau juga bisa membacanya di mataku. Kurasa kita memiliki jawaban yang sama."

_Benarkah? Jawabanku adalah karena aku ingin terus melihat mata itu bersinar. Apakah jawabanmu sama dengan jawabanku?_

* * *

><p>Ia sudah menanti-nanti saat-saat seperti ini sejak lama. Maka, ketika ia mendapatkan kesempatan, ia akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.<p>

Gadis itu masih terdiam di kursinya. Pandangan matanya begitu khas, datar namun menusuk jiwa. Ia tahu mata itu terlihat begitu menyeramkan dan mendominasi, namun ia tak tahu mengapa ia bisa berlama-lama memandanginya.

"Sudah tahu jawabannya?" Armin bertanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, justru gadis itu mengajukan pertanyaan, "Mengapa kau menemui orang yang telah membunuh teman-temanmu?"

Pertanyaan klasik. Armin sudah menduga pertanyaan itu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mencari jawaban."

Gadis itu mendengus. "Kau bilang kau punya teori, lantas mengapa harus mencari jawaban?"

Pertanyaan yang cerdas. Sayang sekali, ia belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Apakah kau membenciku?"

Armin memandangi gadis di hadapannya, berharap hal itu bisa melunakkan hatinya yang keras. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tidak suka sisi pesimis yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Seolah-olah dia bukan manusia, terasing dari dunia dan tidak pantas untuk memiliki kebahagiaan.

"Tidak," Ia berusaha untuk menahan rahangnya supaya tidak mengeras.

Gadis itu tertawa sinis. "Apakah ini yang dilakukan 'manusia'? Mengasihani seseorang yang telah membunuh teman mereka?"

"Itulah yang dinamakan kemanusiaan." Semoga jawaban itu bisa memuaskannya.

"Kurasa itu lebih tepat disebut dengan tindakan irasional."

Ia sudah tahu gadis itu akan berkelit. Dia bisa memikirkan sejuta alasan untuk menolak mentah-mentah argumennya.

"Katakan, Armin."

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membenciku?"

Biasanya ia bisa dengan cepat memikirkan sesuatu. Taktik, alasan, atau bahkan kebohongan sekalipun. Otaknya dirancang untuk berbuat demikian. Namun tidak kali ini. Setiap kali ia memandang matanya, dorongan untuk berkata jujur muncul dalam otaknya. Ia memang punya teori, namun ia tidak berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia kekurangan bukti.

"Kebencian hanya akan melahirkan balas dendam." Sebenarnya itu jawaban yang terlalu puitis dan dirasanya agak bodoh. Namun siapa peduli?

"Jangan berbohong."

Sekarang alasan apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya? Otaknya sedang tidak bisa berpikir kreatif.

"Ayolah, Armin. Beritahu aku."

_Aku berharap kita memiliki jawaban yang sama._

Ingin sekali ia membisiki kata-kata itu ke telinga gadis itu. Ia lelah berjalan di tempat yang sama, berputar-putar mencari alasan-alasan dalam otaknya dan terus memupuk harapan. Lama-lama dirinya bisa roboh karena pohon asa yang tumbuh terlampau tinggi hingga menyentuh awan. Mungkin sebaiknya ia beristirahat. Dan menyerah.

"Aku tidak bisa membencimu..."

Akhirnya, jawaban itu meluncur juga dari mulutnya. Meski belum sepenuhnya terungkap, setidaknya ia sudah berhenti berjalan di tempat.

"Mengapa?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Armin. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Jikalau aku tahu, aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu apa pendapatmu?"

Hening sesaat.

"Mungkin... kita memang memiliki jawaban yang sama."

_Aku harap juga begitu. Jawabanku adalah karena aku ingin melihat matamu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagiaan hanya muncul saat kebencian hilang._

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau ingin mencari tahu?"<p>

"Ya. Aku ingin bukti. Namun aku tidak tahu caranya."

"Cobalah lihat melalui mataku."

* * *

><p>Mata itu selalu membuatnya takut. Ia selalu menolak untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin ia berwujud manusia, namun pikiran dan jiwanya serupa monster. Orang-orang juga berpikir begitu, termasuk ayahnya sendiri. Di dunia ini, tak ada yang mau menerimanya.<p>

Tetapi mata itu berbeda. Mata itu selalu berusaha untuk menelisik masuk ke dalam dirinya dan mencari alasan-alasan untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia juga manusia yang memiliki kebaikan. Untuk memberi tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang mau untuk menerimanya.

Annie menatap dalam-dalam pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berharap bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan hanya sekedar asumsi semata, namun suatu kebenaran yang absolut.

Mata itu bersinar. Ia terkesiap.

Jawabannya seratus persen benar.

* * *

><p>Dengan sabar ia meneliti arti pandangan gadis di depannya ini. Biasanya ia dengan mudah dapat membaca orang lain, namun kali ini kemampuannya benar-benar diuji. Gadis itu sangat pandai dalam memakai topengnya.<p>

Armin menelisik mata biru itu. Semakin lama dan semakin dalam. Ia berusaha untuk menunjukkan bahwa masih ada tempat untuk gadis itu. Meskipun tempat itu bukanlah tempat terbaik, masih punya cacat dan kekurangan dimana-mana, namun tempat itu mau menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Apa adanya. Tanpa tuntutan.

Seolah menerima pesan yang ia kirim, gadis itu membalas pesan tersebut dengan memancarkan setitik cahaya di matanya. Hanya sedikit, namun ia tahu artinya sangat besar. Akhirnya gadis itu merasakan kebahagiaan.

Jantungnya serasa terjun bebas. Ia menghela napas lega.

Teorinya terbukti benar.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Setelah melalui hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, mencoba untuk membaca mata masing-masing, mereka berakhir di atas ranjang. Si pemuda memeluk si gadis dari belakang, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang gadis itu sembari tersenyum hangat. Sedang si gadis memejamkan mata, seulas senyum tipis nan pucat menghiasi wajahnya.<p>

Mereka bergumul dalam keheningan yang menyenangkan sekaligus menghangatkan. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu memutar punggungnya, wajahnya menghadap si pemuda. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kini ia dengan berani menatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda itu.

Merasa aneh dengan sikap gadis itu, si pemuda bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentang apa?"

Gadis itu memasang ekspresi kesal. "Kukira kau adalah ahli pembaca wajah."

"H-hah?" Pemuda itu nampak gugup.

"Aku berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Perkataan yang langsung asal tembak itu membuat wajah si pemuda menjadi merah. Dengan lembut, ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggamitnya mesra.

Ia berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Holla, _minna-san!_ Lama tidak berjumpa /tebar duit/

Satu lagi karya aneh yang lahir di tengah kesibukan sekolah. Niatnya bikin _fanfic_ yang galau, kok malah jadinya gak jelas begini, ya? -_-

Mohon komentarnya, _minna._ _Flame_ juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Saya terima semuanya. Mau ngasih duit juga nggak apa-apa /plak/

_RnR, please~_

**Ryuki Ayanami **


End file.
